Games
Who Is It? The show picks a person, real or fictional. A caller asks yes or no questions to try and figure out who it is. For each yes answer, the caller gets to ask another question. If the answer is no, the caller must guess who it is. The game continues until a caller wins by guessing who it is. Who Was It? *Clubber Lang *Adam West *Smurfette *Darth Vader What Is The Mike and Bob Show Thinking? One member of the show is picked to "think" and two callers are chosen to be contestants. The remaining members of the show take turns asking the thinker questions that have numerical answers. The thinker then writes down his answer, and the first caller sets the line by trying to guess the thinker's answer. The second caller then says "higher" if he believes that the thinker's number is higher than the guess or "lower" if he believes the number is lower than the guess. If the second caller is correct, then he gets a point. If he is wrong, then the first caller gets a point. The callers alternate between guessing and calling "higher" or "lower" with each question. The first caller to get three points wins. Family Feud Two members of the show are each paired with a caller. The game starts with the host asking the callers a question that has already been answered by 100 people. An answer is considered correct if it is one of the concealed answers on the game board, or judged to be equivalent. More points are given for answers that have been given by more people in the survey. The caller whose answer recieves the most points is asked if they want to "pass" or "play". If they "pass", the other caller's team has to "play". The host moves on to the team that has to "play" and poses the question again. The "playing" team's goal is to uncover all answers on the board. The teammates alternate giving answers. If they uncover all answers, that team's caller wins. If that team gives three answers that are not on the board, play switches to the second team. The second team is allowed to confer and give one answer. If that answer is on the board, that team's caller wins. If the answer is not on the board, the first team's caller wins. Questions *Name Something People Try To Peek Through Fast Money One member of the show plays the game with a caller. The member of the show leaves the studio. The caller has 20 seconds to attempt to name the most popular response to each of five survey-type questions posed to 100 people. The caller earns a point for each person that gave the same answer in the survey. The member of the show comes back in and answers the same five questions. If he repeats one of the caller's answers, he has to give another answer. He also earns a point for each person that gave the same answer in the survey. If the players' combined point total is 200 points or more, the caller wins. Guess Little Nick Chappell's Rock and Roll T-Shirt Nick wears a Rock and Roll T-Shirt. The show gives a bunch of options and callers try to guess which shirt he is wearing. The first caller to guess correctly wins.